


salty sweet

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: They've been at this for hours; Booker on his knees, between Joe's thighs.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	salty sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2:45 AM instead of sleeping. It's an askbox prompt fill.

Booker is almost quiet as he mouths over the base of Joe’s cock, tongue flicking out to slide along the edge, down over his balls, then back up. He pushes against his hip with his nose, hands curled under his own thighs to hold as he sloppily and lazy works Joe over.

They’ve been at this for what feels like hours, now. The slow, wet drags; Booker contently feeling the heft of Joe on his tongue as Joe watches or sketches. For the past thirty minutes Nicky’s been sitting in the overstuffed chair in the room, dressed in simple slacks and a shirt that’s now been unbuttoned; watching from his vantage point in the shadows. 

Booker sways a bit as he rises up on his knees, whimpering slightly as he can’t quite chase Joe’s cock with his mouth and tongue. His brow is furrowed in pleasured concentration, the haze in his eyes one Joe recognizes from being well used and soaked in pleasure. He hushes Booker softly, thumb skidding along the line of his jaw as he wraps his fist around the base of his cock and feeds it past Booker’s lips.

The low, punched out noise Booker makes as he sinks his mouth down, tongue curling up to cup the underside of Joe’s dick, is _obscene_. Joe hisses, twists his hand into Booker’s hair and thrusts up. There’s a wet slide and then Booker goes lax, eyes rolling up to look at Joe’s face as he lets himself be fucked into.

Joe shudders hard, pets at Booker’s hair, over his cheeks, before holding him firm and fucking into his mouth. Booker takes it, inhaling sharply through his nose and letting out a keen that’s mostly wet, his hands grabbing at the material of his own boxer briefs and tugging for relief. Joe draws all the way out, enjoys the full body shudder it brings as Booker sucks in a breath, mouth and chin wet with saliva and pre-come. 

Joe traces the swell of Booker’s lip with the tip of his cock, smearing it with pre-come, delighting in the flicks of tongue and soft suckles he gets. He strokes up his cock once, then twice, twisting at the head and he’s coming, head back, moaning out Booker’s name. His vision blurs for a moment and when he comes back Booker is still kneeling between his thighs, his eyes closed, face upturned and painted with come. The bits that landed on his tongue Booker flashes up at Joe before swallowing noticeably and Joe’s dick twitches with interest. There is a wet spot growing between Booker’s own thighs and Joe leans down over him and kisses him fully on the mouth. 

Nicky is solid behind Booker’s back, easing him off of his knees and whispering praise into his ear as he gathers Joe’s come from Booker’s face and lets Booker suckle it from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
